(We start with) Stars in our eyes
by tomhollandprotectionsquad
Summary: The boyfs have lived a full life and they're ready to go. Or Jeremy loves the man with stars in his eyes and will follow him wherever he goes.


**TW: major character death**

It was easy to get lost in someone's eyes, Jeremy decided. And he knew he wouldn't mind it if he did. He loved Michael's eyes. One was a deep brown that reminded him of melted chocolate with flakes of gold mixed in that added extra beauty. The other was the color of blue that reminded you of a clear sky right before it bled into a sunset; dark, but light at the same time.

And Jeremy was in love with them.

An intoxicating love that had him hooked like a fish, a love that he knew he'd give everything for. It was almost...mythical - like he just couldn't believe what was happening. It was like the ocean's tide drawing back, beckoning him and daring him to enter the salty water. Then the tide crashed back into him full-force, and it left him reeling but wanting, willing to go back in and do it again. He'd do it all again.

"Miah?" Michael's voice was a soft whisper, filled with that same drowning love that Jeremy wanted, no, _needed_. "The sky is beautiful tonight." His eyes sparkled as the stars reflected in those lovely eyes. Michael moves a hand to intertwine his and Jeremy's fingers.

It was such a beautiful night. The stars blinking intensity paired with a palette of dark, navy blues and dark, vibrant purples to create a masterpiece straight from an artist's canvas. The moon hung bright and round, fully on view through the trees.

And those eyes, oh those beautiful eyes, sparkled far brighter than any star. The tide was coming back in and Jeremy was ready for the fall. To be honest, he was never actually ready. Not with Michael. Michael who had entire galaxies in his eyes.

"The stars are beautiful, Micha, " tears escaped as he looked at his one true love. "They're the most beautiful stars I've ever seen. I love them so much."

Jeremy was never the type to write poems, but he'd love to tell everyone about the stars he saw, about the galaxies. He'd yell them from above, proclaiming his love loudly and boldly for the man who had stars in his eyes. And he'd fall in love all over again.

"Thank you, my player two, " Michael murmured. He started to say something else, but Jeremy shushed him. There was nothing to be said tonight. Nothing had to be said.

"I love you, " Jeremy says, still entranced. "I love you more than all of the stars in the galaxy." He hated tears. He hated how they slid down his cheeks during such an important moment. He hated how they slid off his face and into the grass. Those were perfectly good tears. Why had they been wasted now? There was nothing to cry about now, was there? He couldn't tell. He couldn't feel much.

It was just him and Michael and the stars in his eyes.

"Miah?" Michael's voice still brought butterflies whenever he spoke. They had become a comfort. It felt like he was home when he was with Michael.

"Yeah?" No need to stop talking now. He knew what lay in their future. The other voice was like listening to a beautiful wind chime. And he fell in love again.

"What will we do after this?" Those eyes with their galaxies were looking back at him now. They stole his breath and wouldn't give it back.

Oh, there was no time for fantasizing. The world was real and his was beside him. And he was drowning again.

The water was dragging him down deeper and deeper, begging him to go farther and farther from the air he so desperately needed. Still, he fought relentlessly, trying to get back from the waves that had swept him out to sea and under the surface.

"I don't know, Micha. I just know we'll do it together." Those galaxies shined and got instantly deeper, the love he had for them was drowning him again and he didn't know if he'd recover this time. He didn't really want to recover, though. He loved those eyes so much it hurt.

Even as they both gazed at the stars on a blanket in their backyard, Jeremy knew in his heart that this was the right place to be; at home with his light, his love, his husband, the man with stars in his eyes.

"I love you, you know, " Michael looks happy as he speaks with clouded eyes turned skyward. He squeezed Jeremy's hand. "I love you, I love you, I love you. I can say it forever." He let out a weak chuckle. "I can't believe we did it." There's a hint of wonder in his tone that Jeremy almost doesn't pick up on.

"What do you mean?" _Please don't cry, we've got time. We've got so much time, love. Please._ Jeremy turns to look back at Michael again.

"We've made a life, Jere. We lived. We lived and we loved so much. I-" Michael cuts himself off with a small sob wracking his body. "I just-"

"I know, " Jeremy was crying a little now. "I know."

"I love you." The galaxies were disappearing behind darkened eyelids now as Michael closes his eyes. There was still so much there, but Jeremy decided it would be alright. There was always another new dawn, even after the last.

Where there had been stars and galaxies now laid a void between worlds that was still beckoning, still calling to him. The tide was still drawing out, still calling, waiting for him. He trusted the call.

He'd follow the man with galaxies in his eyes wherever he went, no matter where. He'd follow his love to the edges of the universe, where immortals played amongst the stars and science had no power nor meaning. He'd follow him into the deepest ocean and onto the highest mountain.

It was easy to fall in love with someone's eyes. Because eyes were windows to the soul. But it was harder to stay in love. So, yeah, it was easy to get lost in someone's eyes, Jeremy decided as he followed his calling, trailing after the man with stars in his eyes.

**A/N: oof it's a sad one. I originally meant for this to be a fun picnic date but that clearly didn't happen. The title is still from a Dear Evan Hansen song just, a different one (it was originally called For Forever) but whatever. Also you can pry my hc for Michael from my cold dead hands.**


End file.
